genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Not Easy Being Akira
Plot *3:00PM in New York In the city, Ryan is attacking the civilains, looking for Ren. As he asked a man where is his enemy, he learns that he has been attacked from behind, not only by Ren, but Rex, Yumi, Kenji, Akira and Edwin. Rex uses his Blast Caster to disable him, but he escapes. *5:27AM in Tokyo Akira returns to her house in Tokyo , and she goes to bed, but gets to sleep for only a little while when her alarm clock beeps for 5:30 in the morning, much to her chagrin. *6:00AM in Tokyo Akira starts her day by jogging and listening japanese rock music. She then comes home to take a shower and then gets ready for school. When she was about to leave, after eating breakfast, her mother asks her to take her brother, Takumi to his school, which she agreed as she could use her super speed to go to her school in time. *7:30AM in Tokyo As she took Takumi to his elementary school, Akira was ready to leave. At Midoriyama High School, Akira meets with Rika and Ayame at the shoe lockers. As the three go to the classroom, some girls (including Miko) on the class discuss about the japanese idols in Tokyo. When Akira glares at her, Miko gets angry at Akira by glaring at her, leading to an argument between the two. However, the argument is cut off when the bell rings for homeroom with the homeroom teacher, Sato coming in. *7:15PM in Providence At Providence, Yumi is playing an action MMO computer game when White Knight appeared on the screen, and as usual, expresses a fairly cold attitude towards her tomboyish behavior. Yumi yells at him not to treat her like a child and that as long as she, Rex, and the others will find Ryan they will beat him and cuts him off by shutting the computer down. *8:30AM-12:30PM in Tokyo When lunch break goes on, Akira meets with Takeshi, who joins the girls on lunch and says the girls soccer club need help and asks Akira to aid, Akira agreed. When Akira saw Miko eating her lunch with her friends, the latter ignores the former, while Akira and her friends laugh. *11:35PM-11:50PM in New York Ryan is on his house, watching the television while his uncle and aunt appear and tell him to go to sleep. As Ryan goes to sleep, he uses his cell phone to text Ren. *1:00PM in Tokyo After lunch break is over, Akira goes back to her class to finish the rest of her studies and recieves a text message from Ren on her phone that says "When I woke up, I have recieved a text from Ryan - Ren" and texted him back "Show me the message later - Akira". *1:15PM-4:00PM She also has to help the girls soccer club and clean the classroom. Once the school day is over, She can hang out with her friends. However, she recieves a another text message from Ren that says "The message says: Ren Johnson, I'll see you in the park at 3:30 - Ryan. I can't defeat Ryan without you. call the others and Go and get there! - Ren" and Akira texts back "I'll be there - Akira." Rika and Ayame are angry that Akira would put saving the world from Ryan over hanging out with them. When Rika berates Akira for always leaving them to save the world, Akira gets hurt and apologizes to her friends and goes with Rex and the others to help. When Miko laughs at her for her shame, Akira yells at her to shut up and she also sends text messages to Rex, Yumi, Kenji, Edwin and the rest of the Deadly Dragon Gang to help Ren before leaving to New York. 3:30AM-4:00AM in New York In an open field in the park, Ren is battling Ryan. While being picked up, he changes from his Van Kleiss form to his normal one. As Ren was about to be killed by Ryan, Rex, Yumi, Kenji, Akira and Edwin, and the rest of the Deadly Dragon Gang arrive to help him. While battling Ryan, Six wakes up learns that Rex, Yumi and Kenji woke up and escaped to fight Ryan. Ryan fires two lightning bolts on both Akira and Ren, but they manage to survive thanks to Yumi's shields. The rest of the Team work together while Yumi rests from protecting Akira and Ren from Ryan's lightning bolts and Akira aids her. Rex and Ren finally defeat Ryan, as Rex, Yumi and Kenji are confronted by Six, Ryan tries to attack Six, but Ren stops him. Ryan yells at the group that it is not over and that he will get my revenge before escaping. Akira admits it was her who texted Rex, Yumi, Kenji and Edwin to help Ren because Ren could not defeat Ryan alone, Six left with Rex, Yumi and Kenji, while Ren, Edwin and Deadly Dragon Gang go home and thank Akira. Akira leaves to go back to Tokyo. *5:00PM in Tokyo Soon, Rika and Ayame are in the mall in Tokyo, they believe Akira never showed up, but are surprised to see Akira in the mall and hugged her two friends. *6:00PM in Tokyo When Akira comes home with Takumi, she tells her mother that Takumi was in the park playing with his friends while waiting for Akira, so she picked him up. Takumi tells his mother he had fun in the park. When Akira's mother asked how her day was, she responds it was the "usual" and hugs her mother while yawning. Her mother tells her daughter to go to take a bath, Akira agrees and goes upstairs to take a bath. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Jess0313